Revelations and Regrets
by James Rennfield
Summary: The path of a martial artist is fraught with peril.  These words would always ring true in the ears of one Ranma Saotome.  And when Ranma travels to Paragon city in search of a cure along with Nabiki, he would find out how true it is.  RanNab CoHXover
1. Emergence

Disclaimer: City of Heroes and all affiliated titles, names, references and what nots are owned by Cryptic Studios. Ranma ½ and all affiliated titles, names, references and what nots are owned by a lot of other people and companies. Which means I don't own jack, but I have fun messing with their lives.

**Chapter 1**

**Emergence**

**Paragon City Rooftops: 11:15am**

Artica Crystal crouched amongst one of the shorter roof tops in Atlas Park sporting one of her newest outfits; a slightly skimpy piece with a dark blue top that should not physically be able to stay there with slits down both arms and a very low V cut that reached down to her navel, tights that similarly had slits going down the outside of the legs, thigh high stiletto boots, gloves that had several long sharp barbs poking out of the bottom, and a jeweled segmented metal belt finished off her what she deemed as a "simple" costume. She sighed wondering why she got the patrol mission while her lover, a one Xavier Rennfield, was asked personally to join the mission to explore a strange new dimension with strong readings of psychic energy. Of course it's not that she minded her current team or anything, but then again it was just a duo and not the octet Xavier was currently with.

Yep, it started out as one of those days, if only there was something to break the monotony. She glanced down at her watch, 11:20am, time to head to Steel Canyon. She longed for anything to stir things up a bit as she floated from the building and to the train that would lead her to Steel. She nodded to a few other heroes currently on similar patrols when a deep booming voice came over the personal communicator she carried and sometimes wish she didn't.

"Yo Crystal, you busy?"

She sighed before replying back, "No Baka, when's the last time you saw me busy?"

"Uhhh. Last Tuesday when I accidently..."

Artica Crystal cut him off sharply, "Never mind what's up?"

There was a pause, "It's the Hellions in Steel Canyon."

"They lit another building, Yeah I know. It's almost like clockwork with them, it's 11:20 didn't you know?"

"I'm a tanker, it ain't my job to know, just to take the hits and keep the crooks attention."

"Whatever, even some tanks have brains, I'm betting you knew. In fact I'm betting that you know a lot more then you're sharing. Oh here's the train, I'm on my way."

Artica sighed as she boarded the train. Since the Rikti invasion the government had decided to put the war-walls in place as a means for defense, and now the train was the fastest way to travel even for super-heroes like herself. First stop was Skyway City and then Steel Canyon, it wasn't that it's to long of a trip, but she would rather have flown then taken the crowded stinky train. Those few moments always meant the world to her as the ground fell away to the bright blue sky and the wind in her hair. It was always the most amazing feeling, but her thoughts could not dwell on such things as the train made it to her stop.

Stepping from the train she could already smell the smoke. The fire must be close by and she wouldn't dare be caught fighting crime of any sort wearing her current attire. Intoning a few words instantly changed her costume , it resembled a medieval skin tight armor but was in fact just a full suit of tights including her boots and gloves, her belt stayed the same as well as the jeweled belt she wore. She flew out of the terminal and with a quick glance she found the fire and sped towards it.

Near the building Baka was already busy trying to fight not only the fire but also keep the Hellions busy from adding fuel to the flames. He motioned for them to come at him yelling, "Come on! Is that your best?" This was effective in getting the attention of only a few, not enough to truly help in anyway. A particularly gruesome looking Hellions with horns and a face that looked like most of the skin was ripped off shot a fireball at his back. But before Baka could turn around the offender had already been encased in a block of ice.

Artica's sing songy voice rang out, "Could you use a hand?"

Baka smiled up at her and nodded. He knew what to do. Putting away the extinguisher he grabbed the closest Hellion and tossed him into a few others, he taunted another group and all of them swarmed around. As they all got closer he could feel the air around him growing colder. He took a knife slicing him in the arm, a sledgehammer lodged against his shoulder and two or three bats hit him in various other parts of his body. As he felt the first sprinkles of the ice shards he put all his strength into one earth shattering stomp that sent most of the group flying and easily dodged attacks from those that were left and caught Artica before she hit the ground.

As the last of the fire was put out Artica finally managed to catch her breath before something else caught her attention. This something else was in the form of a young looking woman dressed in a chinese red silk shirt with gold clasps, black baggy pants and black slippered shoes. Her fiery red braided bouncing up and down as she chased after an Outcast screaming.

"Gimme back my money you jerk!" The red head let out a fierce scream as she leapt into the air and came down hard planting a foot into his back causing the Outcast to go sliding along the ground several feet stopping just short of Baka and Artica. Finally she caught up to her offender and snatched her wallet away from him. "Idiot."

Artica looked down in amazement not caring about the rest of the Hellions that were being carted off by police, never had she known any citizen to take matters into their own hands. It was almost appalling, Paragon City was also known as the City of Heroes due to a high population of super powered people whose job it was to stop crime in any form, and yet here stood someone who wasn't even registering as a super but had just one shotted someone right to the Zig. She smirked at the thought, _Yeah I'm betting he'll be there for about a week, that prison is such a joke._ She laughed to herself as the Outcast faded from view.

"Huh? What was that?" The red head broke through Artica's thoughts

Baka spoke up first, "The security grid? Oh that takes any baddie that's been defeated to the Zig."

She was confused, "Baddie? Zig? Security grid?"

Artica sighed, "Who are you before we continue?"

"Ranma Saotome, who're you?"

"Hmmm, you haven't been registered have you? You shouldn't be fighting crime, leave that to us heroes."

Baka tsk'd and shook his head, "C'mon Crystal. You know just as well as I do that not every baddie can be caught before they commit a crime. It was only a matter of time before citizens started fighting back."

Smirking, Artica replied nudging his side, "See Baka, I knew you could use that brain of yours." Looking back down at Ranma she shook her head, "But still, it's the heroes job to protect the people..."

Ranma shot a glance right back at Artica making even the towering tank next to her cringe slightly, "I don't need protecting. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself and I do every single day of my life. From lunatic rivals hell bent on crushing my skull from old grudges to a multi-headed dragon and even a self deluded phoenix person who thinks he's a god. Now if you'll excuse me I have to find my friend." With that she stormed off leaving two bewildered super heroes in her wake.

Artica found her voice first, "Let this be a lesson Baka, be careful what you wish for."

Baka just nodded dumbly.

It wasn't the first time while in female form Ranma had been looked down upon but that didn't make it any less infuriating when it happened. And here she was hoping to at least relax a little on her trip. She rubbed her throat as she walked back to where she had left Nabiki, the constant use of English left her throat slightly sore, the weird syllables and inflections left her wondering how anyone could stand speaking it for long. Sighting Nabiki standing near a coffee shop she sighed, why hadn't Akane wanted to come was the question constantly on Ranma's mind, but sadly was one that probably was never going to get answered without a large sum of money.

Nabiki bopped Ranma lightly on the top of her head with a fist, speaking in Japanese, "Baka! Don't you ever leave me like that again! Just for that you owe me a latte!"

Ranma rubbed her head having expected something a little more fierce but shrugged it off and went inside ordering the drinks while Nabiki secured a table outside to wait. It didn't take long for Ranma to return and they sat in silence for a bit until Nabiki spoke.

"Ranma."

"Yeah Nabs?"

Nabiki smiled a bit which slightly threw her companion off, "Well, I wanted to say thanks. And to also tell you that since we don't know anyone here I don't have a reason to worry about my reputation so I'm actually going to be enjoying myself. But if you tell anyone back home about it your life will be a living hell."

Ranma gulped and nodded, "S-sure th-thing Nabiki."

"By the way, how are you holding up? You know, since the whole Saffron incident."

Ranma took a shuddering breath, "Well, I was kinda hoping things would be better between me and Akane. I mean, I was somehow locked in my cursed form I know and that probably doesn't make things a whole lot easier for her. But still there's gotta be a way out of it. But it just seems like it's made things worse. And then all the other fiance's trying to prove that they don't care and the increased attacks. Even if this is more or less like a business trip it's still nice to get away from Nerima even for a bit."

Nabiki nodded, "But how are you holding up?"

Ranma looked at her almost like she was about to cry, "Sometimes, I feel like snapping. Like at any moment I could lose it and seriously hurt someone and I don't wanna do that."

Nabiki was shocked, it was the first time Ranma had ever opened up like this to her, not to mention it was the first time they'd ever been truly alone and it wasn't exactly like they were friends or anything. Did Ranma trust her this much even though she used him like she did. She pushed that thought aside as she continued to listen.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that I don't have any breathing room, I'm constantly being crushed, smothered, poisoned or otherwise. Sure I liked the attention in the beginning but it's become to much. I'm actually kinda glad I'm telling you, I don't think Akane would have listened."

Nabiki smiled at her and patted her arm reassuringly and they left it at that, sipping their drinks deep in thought. It was quite a few more moments before either one would speak again.

Ranma took out a piece of paper, unfolded it and set it on the table so Nabiki could see as well. "We should make our way to see this Positron as soon as we're done, he said he might be able to help with my curse or at least there should be someone in the city that could help. It says here he's in Blyde Square which is in the center of Steel Canyon."

"How fantastically vague of him," the sarcasm in Nabiki's voice was not lost on Ranma, nor the passerby.

"Excuse me," the voice startled both of them as well as the perfect Japanese the man spoke. He stood about 5'10" tall with black hair streaked red that reached unheeded down to his shoulders. He wore a red trench coat, red tights for a top with a two inch wide black streak that stretched and circled under his navel, and dark blue pants that probably could have fit two of him in the legs but were snug at the waist. The most amazing thing was he wore a dark red blind fold with barbed wire over it and his hands were wrapped the same manner. He continued after only a moments pause, "I couldn't help but over hear, you're headed for Positron?"

Ranma nodded then was about to apologize when she was cut off.

"Don't worry about it, I can see perfectly fine. In fact, I see better with this thing on then most people can even with tech enhanced vision. Names Uriamu Michaeri, I'm headed that way anyway. You're more then welcome to join me if you wish, of course we better hurry." Uriamu motioned behind him as a group of Outcasts, Hellions, Trolls, and Council were screaming for his head.

Nabiki stared in utter shock at the smirk the man was wearing, as if this were child's play. This broke the attendance record of even the Hentai Horde who had attacked Akane in the mornings. She watched as Ranma sweat dropped, obviously even he thought it was a bit nuts too. Her thoughts were interrupted as a sudden chill spread throughout her body and everything around her seemed to slow down, that is except for Uriamu and Ranma who seemed similarly confused.

Uriamu leaned in close, "Don't think about it, just follow closely and keep your eyes always on my back." He ran to a nearby railing and jumped. Nabiki and Ranma followed in suit as the trio ran through the streets.

After what seemed like a few minutes Ranma had to ask the question that was plaguing both her and Nabiki's mind, well, it was second on Nabiki's mind, "How long we been running for?"

Uriamu turned his head only slightly, "Well, we ourselves have been running for about 3 minutes, in the outside world it's probably been more like a minute."

They continued running for a bit more before a large statue loomed ahead of them, as they neared it they could feel their speed start to lessen and finally they stopped near a blue column of light that was emitted from the ground. Uriamu turned to face them, "On the other side of the statue is Posi's hang out, look me up any time you need anything, uhh... what was your names again?"

Nabiki looked up at their current helper, "I'm Nabiki, and this is Ranma. Thank you for the help, what do we owe you?"

The man chuckled, "Nothing, nothing. Just remember and help anyone you can in the future. And if I need help I'll be sure to ask." With a wave he stepped back into the portal and his body seemed to contort and stretch phasing into the ground.

"Weird. Let's see what Positron has to say before someone decides to pull us through that thing as well." Ranma definitely did not look like she was willing to try the portal anytime soon and Nabiki didn't even want to think about it.

The two walked around to the front of the statue and to a person they believed was positron. He was encased completely in tech armor of a kinda bronze color, the only flesh seen was his head, and he was bald. Positron kinda reminded Ranma of her old man, just without the glasses and without tossing her out the bedroom window.

Positron looked down at Ranma a bit before smiling, "I was wondering when you'd show up. C'mon Ranma, we'll head to my base so we can talk." Positron motioned for them to follow which they did, but they also dead panned as they saw what he was leading them to.

Positron looked back and chuckled, "It's alright, it doesn't hurt at all even the first time."

With a sigh Ranma gathered up her wits and with Nabiki following, they entered the portal alongside Positron and vanished from view.


	2. Enrollment

A/N - Thanks to the reviewers, because of you I decided to keep going with this story as well as A Lost Heart. If anyone is curious I am going to try and keep Nabiki as IC as I can while still allowing her to have fun while out of Nerima. I realize this is a long shot and I could possibly take her completely OOC without realizing it.

For those that play City of Heroes, I'm trying to refrain from using anyone's character. That said you should know how hard it is to come up with a completely original character in a game like CoH, so please, if you play and I peg your character by accident (meaning not only name but powers as well) lemme know and if you want it taken out or not. For the most part I'll be using friends and my own characters as I have their blessing (with enthusiasm, who knew people loved reading how other's depict how their character should act).

Disclaimer in Chapter 1 still applies.

**Chapter 2**

**Enrollment**

Lights blinked, gears whirred, and machines beeped. Ranma had never in her entire life been surrounded by so much technology. Nabiki had never even dreamed about how much money this must've cost. Together, they looked like children in a candy store. Positron smirked slightly, with most of the machines having been built by his own hands it was flattering to see such appreciation.

The terminal in front of him beeped several times and buzzed, Positron rubbed his chin in thought before pressing a series of buttons on a panel which made the petri dish that sat on the panel above the terminal vanish. Turning to the pair he cleared his throat.

"Well. I have... news." He noticed the slightly defeated look on Ranma's face.

"Nothing right?" Ranma turned away from both Positron and Nabiki and started to walk out of the room. The only thing that stopped her from continuing was Nabiki's hand on her shoulder.

"He said he had 'news.' Not bad news, not good news, just... news. Maybe we should hear him out huh?" Nabiki flashed the red head a small smile, one that she hadn't seen before. Maybe it was true that she was going to be enjoying herself this trip.

Ranma had to wonder just how many more surprises from Nabiki she would be getting. She could almost imagine the "Ice Queen" frolicking amongst a field of flowers but banished that thought, it was almost scary. Ranma turned her head back to Positron and nodded for him to continue.

"Well, you know that the curse in nature is magical. The good news is that science in itself is magical; of course that's really taking it to the extreme but still the same principal. It turns out that your curse changes your DNA structure at the chromosomal level, specifically the chromosome designating sex."

Positron moved to the panel he was just at and pressed another button, a holographic view screen popped up with an animated diagram showing a sequence of what he was talking about. "However, analysis shows that the change is no longer aquatic based. Therefore we need not only a sample of the spring in which you fell but also the object that, for a lack of better wording, locked you in this changed state. Also a better understanding of this curse would be helpful so I had the sample taken from you sent to Azuria in Atlas Park. She's one of the best there is in magic's of all forms."

Ranma looked hopeful again, "So there might be a way to reverse or even cure me?"

"I never said that. Though there is always hope. I'll send a message to our Asian faction to see if they can't get a sample of the water and this locking ladle you mentioned. There's also something else I wanted to talk to you about."

Nabiki smirked, it was always like this. First the offer to help, then the terms of the agreement. "So what's the price?" Her Ice Queen persona firmly in place could do wonders for any business arrangement, even getting herself more then was originally bargained for. And she supposed that even super heroes were only human, or once were at any rate.

"Huh," Positron looked just a little confused, that is until he realized she was asking how much money all this was going to cost. "Oh nothing like that. It's just... well you see, there's this arch-villain named Lord Recluse. He rules over what's now known as the "Rogue Isles" and we think he's planning something. Statesman's sent out hero after hero to try and find out what he's up to but so far the only lead we have is Dr. Aeon, the Rogue Isles resident evil genius. We think he's cooking something up to help Recluse take over Paragon City and wipe out all the heroes.

"That's not to mention the fact that the Rikti are back in full force as well. And with most of the other heroes either not powerful enough to even stand a chance against Recluse and his forces, or helping out in what's known as Recluses Victory, we're left a little short handed. We've heard about your exploits Ranma, and we'd like your help as well.

"We could train you in more advanced techniques as well as Ms. Tendo also. With your skills I'm sure it wouldn't take long at all before States deems it ok to send you into the Rogue Isles. If you don't want to I'll understand..."

"I'll do it!"

Nabiki giggled, "Always up for any challenge eh Saotome?"

Positron caught her attention, "And what about you Ms. Tendo?"

"Huh? I'm no fighter." Nabiki shook her head slowly, "I'd only get in Ranma's way. Besides, I don't have any powers."

Positron shrugged, "There's plenty of heroes out there who are what we consider to be of a natural origin, meaning that they rely on their own inner strength. There's also science to help you and technology. We have a simulator I could run you through if you want."

Nabiki shook her head, "No, like I said, I'd only get in Ranma's way."

"Suit yourself." Positron turned his attention back to Ranma, "You'll need to register at the city hall in Atlas Park. Follow me." He moved over to a circular pad laying on the floor which had three columns supporting a very large cylinder about 15 feet above there heads. In the center of the pad was a terminal which showed a map of Atlas Park, "You'll be teleported here. You'll want to follow in a south east direction to here." Positron traced an imaginary line following several roads and back ally's to what looked like a very large white square in the center of Atlas Park.

"Once there you can register as a super hero. I would say register under Natural Scrapper, Martial Arts, and Super Reflexes."

Ranma nodded and before she could say anything, Positron mashed a button on the panel sending them on their way. "I'm sure you'll be much more help to Ranma then you think Nabiki Tendo, you've already got power over the mind." He smiled before heading back to Steel Canyon to resume his post.

**Atlas Park, City Hall, 1:55pm**

An aged woman stared across the desk at a red head and a brunette who were currently discussing the name the red head would take while fighting crime. The red head who, if she remember correctly, called herself Ran something-or-other. It was days like this she wished they were still allowed to drink and smoke at work.

Ranma for her part didn't want, nor felt she needed, to go by any name other then the one given her at birth. Nabiki however, was relentless even though they'd gone through 10 names already. Nabiki had a sudden stroke of what she considered genius, turning to the lady and startling her out of her reminiscing of good old days she asked, "What about Wild Flower?"

Ranma paled, "What are you talking about? That's not funny Nabiki."

Nabiki smiled and pointed down at Ranma's chest, "You're female Ranma."

Not one to let an opportunity slip by, the registrar quickly typed in the name and gave a relieved sigh, "Not taken." _Finally now maybe I can go take a small break._

Ranma sighed and slumped down in her chair, "I'd rather go by my real name."

Nabiki nodded to the woman who typed all the information into the computer. A card popped out of a slot and a smaller device dropped into a tray of the same machine. Handing the card and device over to Ranma she explained each one, "This card is your Security ID, it allows you to access certain areas according to your security level. As you do more and more for the city your security level will go up allowing you access to more areas. This device is multi-purpose and goes into your ear. It actively scans your brain activity and the immediate are. If you're knocked unconscious and there's no healer around you will be transported to the nearest hospital. It also works as a beacon to help your team find you.

"If you head over to D.A.T.A. the boys there can set you up with an all purpose communicator. It will allow you to communicate with other heroes over long distances and even many in one area." She pulled a book out of a drawer and handed it to Ranma, "These are a list of guidelines all heroes must follow, break any of them and you risk expulsion from the ranks of super heroes no matter where you go. Now if you'll excuse me, it's break time."

Ranma and Nabiki made their way out the front door only to be greeted by the back side of someone huge and dressed all in red.

Ranma shuddered, "Oi, do you have to stand in the doorway like that. Weirdo."

This someone huge turned his head and smiled before turning completely around and bending at the waist to come eye to eye with Ranma. "Huh, something wrong with my rear?" Baka chuckled deeply. "Don't tell me you've already forgotten me."

Ranma paled (seemed like she would be doing that a lot in this city) and shook her head, "No, and after that sight I don't think I'll be forgetting you for a while. Think it might be due to the nightmares."

Baka smirk before laughing and patting her on the back, which admittedly felt more like a battering ram with the size difference. "I like you, uh... what's your name again?"

Nabiki spoke up this time, mainly because it seemed Ranma had the wind knocked out of her, "She goes by Wild Flower. And I'm Nabiki Tendo."

Baka smiled fully, "Well my names Bakalakadaka, though most people just call me Baka. Something to do with my name being so long. Or something like that anyway. Say, you guys are new arncha?"

Nabiki nodded and spoke as she moved Ranma over to a wall to sit down and catch her breath, "Yeah. More like I'm here to enjoy the sights and Ran... er, Wild Flower joined up to help fight someone named Recluse."

"Heh."

Nabiki turned and gave Baka a questioning look.

Baka mostly ignored the look and knelt down next to Ranma, "So you're Ranma eh? I'm not exactly as dumb as I act. Ranma Saotome right? The girl who doesn't need protecting, takes care of herself every single day. Don't look so shocked, Crystal's right that I'm not as slow witted as I make myself out to be. It just makes it easier being that I'm a tank... literally. I run into a group of baddies, keep their attention focused on me, let my team beat on them while they're beating on me and keep chuggin' to the next group. No thoughts needed for a job like that. Not to mention the both of ya caught Uiri's eye back in steel."

Nabiki shook her head, "So how much for you and Crystal to keep her name a secret?"

A new voice joined the trio, "A million influence."

Nabiki whirled around, "A mill... what?"

Baka was the one to shake his head this time.

Artica Crystal laughed, "Influence is the heroes cash. How about instead," she knelt down in front of Ranma and put a finger under the red heads chin, "you join our super group and we call it even?" Artica smiled warmly as Ranma nodded, still not quite sure what she was getting herself into.

"Good, now that that's settled, Xavier should be returning any minute and I expect him to give me the full details of what happened or so help him I'll knock him off a higher building."

Nabiki, Ranma, and Baka all watched as Artica stormed off towards the blue cylindrical portal with a mixture of a slight amount of fear and pity for the one called Xavier.

Ok, so it doesn't seem like a whole lot happened in this chapter but a lot of it will come into play later on in the story. As always I love the reviews and critiques and before anyone mentions it I'm sorry this chapter seems so short but that was a very good place to end.

As I said before I use my friends, my gf's, and my own characters (known as toons) from City of Heroes. This comment goes back to a PvP duel my gf and myself had in a free for all PvP zone known as Siren's Call. My toon named Xavier Rennfield was frozen by my gf's toon Artica Crystal and then knocked off the platform which just so happened to be one of the tallest buildings in Siren's Call. It took more then half my health away and was very funny to watch, I only wish I had recorded it.


End file.
